Lost in Translation
by ShinobiShan
Summary: People say things they would never usually say when they think nobody is listening...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooooo, here's a little fluffy one-shot that I based off of one of the Afrikaans short stories I read at school this year. It's called Die Engelman by Izak De Vries and I do not own it, nor do I own Naruto, he is property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy :)**

**(1): Richard Dawkins: A very very smart man who writes brilliant books. If you have an open mind I recommend that you read something by him…**

**(2): A town in the UK**

Naruto had his feet resting on the dashboard of his taxi as he read the latest Richard Dawkins(1). It was a beautiful day and his blonde hair was shining in the sunlight.

After a few minutes of reading and re-reading the same page he gave up, closed the book and sighed. He missed Japan.

He hadn't heard even one person utter a word of Japanese since he had started living in Dover(2) earlier that year. Sure, he was blonde and he spoke English fluently so he wasn't treated like a foreigner, but he still missed home.

Naruto was wrenched from his thoughts of home when he heard someone tap on his window. He quickly took his feet off the dashboard and rolled down the panel of glass separating him from his customer. A pale man with jet-black hair and a frown stared back at him.

"You taking customers?" The raven man inquired.

Naruto registered that the mans mouth was moving but he didn't hear a word that came out of it because he was too preoccupied with staring at him, the man was positively beautiful. Naruto looked at the dark hair and matching eyes and decided to name him Beautiful Emo.

Eventually Naruto that Beautiful Emo had stopped talking and was now glaring at him "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were taking customers?" Beautiful Emo said somewhat impatiently.

"Uh, yeah…I am." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Not only was the man beautiful, he was intimidating too.

"Great, me and my friends need to get to the harbour and we need to get there fast." He gestured to the two men behind him. One was an older looking version of Beautiful Emo and the other had waist length brown hair and strangely pale eyes.

"Our boat to London leaves in half an hour. Will you be able to get us there in time?"

Naruto flashed the raven a cocky smirk "Of course I can." He got out of the car to help the men with their luggage.

Beautiful Emo gave Naruto a bored look "Dobe." he muttered as he turned away to grab his bag.

Naruto took the bag from him and frowned, had the man just called him Dobe? No…he couldn't have. It was just Naruto's homesick brain playing tricks on him.

The other two passengers greeted Naruto with nods and the taller one, who looked like an older version of Beautiful Emo, thrust their bags at him "Hurry up there blondie, we're going to be late."

"Itachi be nice, this guy promised he'd get us there on time." Naruto nearly melted, Beautiful Emo was defending him.

"Uh, well we'd better get going then." Naruto said as he stuffed their luggage into the trunk and made his way to the drivers seat. The two men slide into the backseat and conveniently Beautiful Emo sat in the passenger seat next to Naruto.

Naruto started the taxi and pulled onto the road but nearly stalled the car when Itachi started speaking Japanese.

"Sasuke, stop staring at the blonde like that would you, you look like you're about to eat him." Naruto's eyes widened but he managed to keep them on the road.

"Shut up Itachi, I'm not staring at him." Beautiful Emo, Sasuke, also replied in Japanese.

"Whatever you say little brother." Itachi chuckled.

"I'd do him." The brunette suddenly piped up from next to Itachi.

Sasuke growled again "Back off Neji, I saw him first."

Naruto blushed and glanced at Sasuke who gave him a suspicious look. The blonde quickly looked back at the road, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. That had been a close one; he had nearly blown his cover.

"Ah you see, I know you too well Sasuke…and just look, he's reading a Richard Dawkins, I think he's the only person besides you who reads that stuff." Itachi smirked at his brother.

Sasuke glanced at the book lying on the dashboard and frowned "Damn, it's the new one, I don't have it yet…"

"Why don't you ask him if you could have it, and while you're about it, ask if you can have him too." Neji chuckled.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said a little louder then was necessary.

"Not until you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you like him." Itachi said.

"…"

"And that you'd kiss him right now if you could." Neji added.

"…"

"Admit it Sasukeeeeeeee." They whined in unison.

"Alright! I think he's hot ok! I'd jump him right now if we weren't in a moving vehicle! Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic." Itachi and Neji smiled at him.

They sat in silence after that until, in record timing, Naruto pulled up at the harbour. Sasuke jumped out of the taxi quickly and Naruto got out as well to retrieve their bags from the trunk.

"Thanks for getting us here on time." Sasuke said, now speaking perfect English.

"No problem, I told you I would." Naruto grinned at the raven.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Itachi cleared his throat loudly "We'd better go, the boats about to leave. Come along little brother."

The raven nodded and with a sigh he picked up his bag and followed his brother toward the boat.

Naruto stared after him for a few seconds before his brain took action. He couldn't just let Beautiful Emo leave without saying anything to him. Without thinking he ran back to his taxi and grabbed the book off his dashboard, he pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled a note in the front cover

**For the only other person I know who reads Richard Dawkins. **

**I know your boat docks in London in two days, I can be there. **

**Here's my number...**

He carefully wrote his number underneath the note and then ran for the boat. He could see Sasuke walking up the gangplank already "Sir! Sir, you forgot something!" Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto waving the book at him. He gave the blonde a confused look and then his eyes widened in realisation.

The security guard stopped Naruto "Whoa whoa whoa, passengers only buddy."

"Just pass along this book please, he left it in the taxi." Naruto gestured towards Sasuke.

The guard nodded and passed the book along. Naruto watched as it was travelled down the line of passengers until it reached Sasuke. The raven held the book to his chest and gave Naruto one last look before he disappeared into the boat.

Naruto shuffled back to his taxi and drove home. He stayed there for a couple of hours, pacing around restlessly, before he decided that he needed a drink. So he got back into his taxi and made his way to his favourite pub.

When he got there he sat down at the bar and ordered a beer and a burger, while he was waiting for his order his mind began to race.

_Maybe he has a girlfriend._

_Maybe he was just kidding around._

_What is he going to think when he realises I understood their whole conversation?_

_Maybe he'll be angry._

_Maybe he just said those things to get his brother to shut up._

Finally Naruto's order arrived and he practically swallowed the beer in one gulp before starting on his burger. It was delicious and juicy and warm and for a moment he forgot about his day. Suddenly his cell phone vibrated in his pocket and reality came crashing back. He smirked at the simple message he'd received,

**Thanks for the book. I'll see you in two days.**

**Sasuke**

Naruto smiled and took another bite of his burger before typing a quick reply,

**I'll be there ;)**

**A/N: Aww, I really love this story, it gives me the warm fuzzies :D**

**Now, I'm perfectly happy with this being a one-shot but I could be persuaded to come up with more plot ;)**

**Reviews are most welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OOOOOOOK so due to demands and threats I have written a second chapter…hopefully you like it :D**

**Sorry this has taken so long by the way…I don't really have any excuses so I won't try and make one.**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke walked slowly up the gangplank, listening to Itachi and Neji chat idly about some bet they had running on when last Sasuke had actually gotten laid. He usually would have been annoyed with them, but he was far to pre-occupied at that moment

He found his thoughts drifting back to the beautiful blonde taxi driver and couldn't help but feel strangely drawn to the man. He couldn't quite explain why but for some reason the blonde's presence had made him feel completely at ease, something about him reminded the raven man of home.

Sasuke was dragged abruptly from his thoughts as he heard someone shouting below them.

"Sir! Sir, you forgot something!"

He slowly turned his head towards the source of the commotion and he saw the blonde man running towards the boat, waving a book frantically in the air. He stopped to talk to the security guard at the bottom of the gangplank and this gave the raven a chance to register that the blonde was holding the Richard Dawkins book in his hand. All at once a wave of realisation swept over Sasuke.

_He knows I wanted that book._

_That means he must have understood us._

_Oh god, that means he understood me_

_And that means he heard what I said about him._

_Oh shit._

In the time it had taken Sasuke to put all the pieces together the book had made it's way along the row of people and was now cradled safely against his chest. He looked down at the blonde one more time before he was forced into the boat by the pushy queue of people.

"What was that all about little brother?" Itachi looked at the book quizzically.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but his brain seemed to have shut down its speech centre.

"Isn't it obvious?" Neji piped up from next to Sasuke, easily snatching the book from the catatonic raven.

"Blondie clearly speaks Japanese." The brunette said gleefully, waving the book in front of the older mans face.

Itachi frowned for a second before smirking at his little brother "Well, thaaaaat's embarrassing. Mah, at least you got a free book out of it."

He waited for a reply but Sasuke seemed to still be rendered mute, so he placed his hands on his brother's shoulders and steered him towards their cabin.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke, it's not like you're ever going to see him again."

Those words seemed to calm Sasuke slightly and his tongue finally untangled itself "Yeah, you're right…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Later that night as Sasuke was laying in bed unable to sleep, the events of the day re-played themselves in his mind. Frustrated with the sudden insomnia, he absentmindedly grabbed the book off of his bedside table and began to flick through it.

Immediately he noticed something written on the inside cover and his eyes widened as he read the note the blonde had left for him. His heart began to race as he jumped off of his bed and paced around the room.

_So blondie, Naruto, wants to see me? That's…fucking amazing!_

_Or is it? _

_What exactly do I know about this guy anyway? Other than the fact that he's drop dead gorgeous, and he reads Richard Dawkins, and he speaks Japanese, and he's a taxi driver… _

_Ok, so I know a little. But he could be a serial killer who preys on unsuspecting Japanese tourists for all I know!_

Before he could go completely hysterical the rational part of Sasuke's brain kicked in. He stopped pacing and walked over to the bed and grabbed his cellphone. He was being an idiot. He typed out a quick reply, trying not to sound too eager, and stared at the text for a second before sending it.

That done he climbed back into bed and let go of the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Honestly, he was on holiday in a foreign country and a beautiful man wanted to meet up with him. Why the hell not? It's not like he was going to be in England forever, so why not have some fun while he was there! Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

And with that thought he closed his eyes and got comfortable, realising very quickly that the butterflies in his stomach were going to stop him from getting any sleep that night.

**-Two days later-**

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto glanced down at his watch for what was probably the hundredth time in the last minute, it was still 14:58. The ship was meant to be arriving at 15:00. That gave him two minutes, two minutes to realise what a big mistake this was and to get himself the hell out of there. But, for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to leave. There was just something about Beautiful Emo (Yes, he was still calling him that even though he knew Sasuke's real name.) that he couldn't get off his mind, and for that reason he would stay.

He glanced down at his watch again, 14:59, one more…

His thoughts were suddenly cut off by the deafening sound of a ships horn and Naruto whipped around to see Beautiful Emo's boat pulling into the harbour. Well, it was too late to turn back now.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke looked at his reflection for what was probably the hundredth time in the last minute; he still looked shitty. After discovering that he was extremely seasick, the young Uchiha had spent the majority of the voyage to London with his head stuck in a toilet bowl. Eventually his sadistic brother had scrounged around and found him some seasick pills, however, the damage that had been done was already irreparable. As a result his reflection now showed a gaunt man with dark circles under his eyes and extremely pale skin, pale even for an Uchiha.

Sasuke glanced down at his watch, it was 14:58 "Oh god, I'm meeting Naruto in two minutes and I look like the fucking king of the undead." Sasuke moaned out loud to himself.

"King? Please, you're barely worthy of being the king's unattractive man-servant." The unsympathetic voice of Itachi Uchiha called to him through the door.

"How about you just shut the hell up Itachi." Sasuke looked at his reflection again and moaned.

"If you'd just swallow you pride and let me put a little make-up on you, we wouldn't have this problem." Itachi's leant against the door, inspecting his nails.

"For the millionth time no! You're not coming near me you bastard! The last time I let you put make up on me I was nearly arrested on suspicion of being a freaking prostitute!" Sasuke yelled at his older brother.

"Hey, at least you know you looked hot." Itachi shrugged.

"A female prostitute Itachi!" Sasuke roared.

"Yes well, I'll admit I went a little overboard on the eye shadow, but what can I say? I'm an artist."

"More like a sadist." Sasuke grumbled as he turned and unlocked the door "Fine, but I restrict your resources to foundation and eye liner only. You got that?"

Itachi's eyes gleamed in delight "Yes sir."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was 15:10 and there was no Beautiful Emo in sight. Naruto was beginning to think he had somehow screwed up the boat's docking schedule, but he knew that couldn't be true because he had spent the last two days staring at it. Thoughts of doubt began to slowly creep into the blonde's head. This had been a dumb idea from the start, Beautiful Emo had probably changed his mind and realised how crazy this is. I'm so stupid!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" The blonde chanted out loud as he repeatedly banged his head against the steering wheel of his taxi.

"You know, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure banging your head repeatedly against a blunt object is a detriment to your health."

The blonde jumped as a familiar voice wafted smoothly through his window. He turned slowly to see Sasuke standing next to his car with an amused smirk on his face.

Quickly the blonde straightened up and pulled himself together, he had not been practicing this scenario for the last two days for nothing! Choosing to ignore the comment he smiled and slowly got out of the car.

"How was your trip?" the blonde casually walked over to the raven man and wrapped his arms around him in a firm embrace. He felt Sasuke stiffen at his touch but he couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed Itachi and Neji standing over at another taxi flashing him huge grins and thumbs up. Still smiling he released the startled raven and grabbed hold of the suitcase next to Sasuke, walking around to the trunk of his car. 'Cool, calm and collected Uzumaki, you got this!' He mentally reminded himself.

Sasuke was trying desperately to work out why the blonde man had laughed as they hugged, but he soon figured it out as he turned and noticed Neji and his brother smiling broadly at him and doing a series of pelvic hip thrusts from across the harbour.

"Oh god, they are children." Sasuke plastered his hand over his eyes.

He heard another laugh from the blond and slowly removed the hand from his eyes to see the passenger door being opened for him.

"Well, they sure are enthusiastic, I'll give you that." Naruto said, switching to Japanese for the first time.

"Why didn't you tell me you spoke Japanese?" Sasuke replied.

"Why didn't you ask?"

"You're blonde." Sasuke stated plainly, as if that explained everything.

"So?"

"You don't look Japanese."

"Yeah, I don't." Naruto sighed, he slowly ran a hand through his hair before holding it out to the raven man in front of him.

"Well I guess we had better do this thing properly then. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Pleased to meet you."

Sasuke took the blonde's hand hesitantly, it was soft, and warm. Somehow he couldn't imagine it feeling any other way.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Well Uchiha-san, what would you like to do now? Dinner, movie, site-seeing?" Naruto sent him a warm smile.

"Um…dinner. Dinner sounds good." Sasuke looked nervously at his feet as he spoke.

The raven boy flinched slightly as a hand was placed under his chin. Naruto lifted his face gently so that he was staring into a pair of beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Dinner sounds perfect. Oh, and not to be rude, but you look like shit…and your eyeliner is smudged."

With another quick smile the blonde hopped into the car, leaving a stunned raven to find his way to the passenger seat.

'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' Sasuke raised a thoughtful eyebrow as they pulled away from the harbour.

**A/N: Soooo…do you want more? Or shall this be it? I'm actually surprised at how much I enjoyed writing the second part , it was fun!**

**Let me know what you guys think, and if you want me to write any more. I have some ideas for more plot but nothing is set in stone right now. Reviews are most welcome :)**


End file.
